In italia, la bella vita
by Akihara
Summary: Después de una noche de copas McQueen despierta en la cama de su mayor rival Francesco Bernoulli, todo parece apuntar a que se acostaron. ¿Que hará McQueen? Una noche juntos puede cambiarlo todo. [Au-Humanizado] Francesco x McQueen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cars no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados los personajes.

Después de una noche de copas McQueen despierta en la cama de su mayor rival Francesco Bernoulli, todo parece apuntar a que se acostaron. ¿Que hará McQueen? Una noche juntos puede cambiarlo todo.

Cars 2 - [Au] -Version Humanos. Francesco x McQueen.

* * *

 _Prólogo._

 _Puedes ver el rojo en tus parpados cerrados, eso quiere decir que el sol te esta llegando al rostro. Abres de apoco tus parpados, la luz te molesta un poco así que te tomas tu tiempo. Cuando por fin logras abrir los ojos te das cuenta de que estas acostado de lado volteando a la ventana, por alguna razón tu cuerpo duele y se siente pesado, no quieres moverte de donde estas ademas no tienes nada que hacer ese día así que puedes dormir otro poco._

 _Cierras los ojos mientras piensas que estaría bien descansar unos minutos mas, también piensas que deberías cerrar las cortinas de la ventana para que no entre tanta luz._

 _Abres los ojos de golpe recordando que tu habitación de hotel no tiene una ventana como la que acabas de ver. Con algo de dificultad logras sentarte en la cama, el dolor en tus regiones bajas hace que te quejes bajito. Examinas rápidamente la habitación, parece ser una habitación del hotel donde te estas hospedando (lo sabes mas que nada porque algunas son parecidas y creíste ver el nombre del hotel grabado en algunas cosas), pero definitivamente no es tu habitación._

 _Ahora notas que estas desnudo, has levantado incluso la sabana para ver debajo y si, te has encontrado con que no tienes ni ropa interior. Eso es algo muy extraño considerando que si bien no tienes un modo de dormir definitivo (con una pijama) siempre te aseguras de tener por lo menos ropa interior. quizá muy tarde te das cuenta de que no estas solo en la cama, del otro lado alguien te esta dando la espalda._

 _Esa persona tiene una espalda ancha (unas marcas rojas la adornan) y cabello corto, no tienes que pensar mucho para darte cuenta de que se trata de un hombre. Uniendo las piezas... ¡Te has acostado con un chico!_

 _Un escalofrió te recorre la espalda, no puedes creerlo te niegas a hacerlo! ¿Como el novato sensación, famoso entre las chicas pudo haberse acostado con un chico?! No te gustaban los chicos, eso lo tenias muy en claro._

 _Decidido a fingir que no paso nada te envuelves en una sabana y levantas de la cama (ignorando el dolor en tus caderas y trasero ) buscando tu ropa, planeas vestirte e irte antes de que el otro tipo despierte. Pero para tu mala suerte cuando encuentras tu ropa en el suelo y estas a punto de tomarla escuchas un bostezo y como la cama se mueve cuando el chico que antes te daba la espalda se voltea hacia ti._

 _Si antes sentiste un escalofrió al saber que te habías acostado con un chico, ahora sentías como un balde de agua fría cayéndote en cima al ver que se trataba de Francesco Bernoulli, el hombre al que juraste odiar por el resto de tu vida._

 _Tu respiración se detiene por un momento cuando ves a Francesco sentarse en la cama, su cabello castaño chocolate esta perfectamente acomodado como si acabara de peinarse (y lo odias por eso), dirige sus ojos color almendra hasta ti y parpadea confundido un par de veces._

 _No estas seguro si tienes que decir algo, tampoco sabes si tu rostro esta perdiendo el color o se esta volviendo rojo. Todo lo que sabes es que Francesco te esta viendo mientras enarca una ceja._

 _—Ciao, McQueen. -te saluda y tu te encoges de hombros preguntándote cómo demonios puede saludarte de manera tan casual. No piensas responder le, simplemente te agachas y tomas tu ropa caminando a la puerta, piensas salir e ir a tu habitación rápido sin que nadie te vea. Pero a penas logras llegar a la puerta cuando sientes unos brazos rodearte por la cintura, deteniéndote antes de que puedas si quiera abrir._

 _Tienes la sensación algo húmedo que recorre por tu cuello antes de sentir una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de tu oreja, te estremeces dejando caer lo que sostenías en tus manos (la ropa y por poco la sabana que te cubre)._

 _—Detente Francesco... -tratas de hablar en tono firme, pero tu voz ha salido mas como un suspiro mientras el italiano se pega a tu cuerpo desde atrás, con sus manos traviesas moviéndose por tu cuerpo._

 _—Me alegra saber que no te has quedado sin voz después de lo de ayer, McQueen. -te dice con un ligero tono de burla, cierras los puños con fuerza dispuesto a golpearlo... pero en ese momento sientes los dedos del italiano colarse debajo de la sabana que te cubre pasándose descaradamente por uno de tus muslos._

 _—Ngh... Detente, de verdad Francesco. No estés jugando conmigo. -dices alejando sus manos y volteandote para verlo de frente, luchas con tu curiosidad de bajar la mirada (ya que él no lleva nada cubriéndolo)._

 _—No estoy jugando contigo McQueen. ¿Que vas a hacer? Irte y fingir que no ha pasado nada?_

 _—¡Exactamente! -respondes de inmediato y lo escuchas reír, te mira desde arriba con esos ojos almendra sobre el celeste que es tu mirada._

 _—Bien, si vas a fingir que no paso nada... al menos te lo voy a hacer otra vez. -Parpadeas confundido sin saber si escuchaste bien, te das por enterado que va en serio cuando sientes sus manos colarse bajo la sabana y sientes sus dedos recorrer tus costados. Mueves la boca tratando de decir algo, mandarlo al demonio seria genial, sin embargo todo tu cuerpo no te obedece. Ves a Francesco acercarse y lo sientes adueñarse de tu boca en un feroz beso que te deja mareado los sentidos._

 _Definitivamente odias a Francesco Bernoulli._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron review._

 _Muchas gracias tambien a los que agregaron a favoritos_ .

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. -Como empezó todo.**

 _Por quinta vez te paraste frente al espejo para verte, el traje que usabas te hacia sentir extraño y es que nunca en tu vida había usado un traje tan elegante... Pero esta fiesta lo requería._

 _Como te gustaría que tus amigos estuvieran allí para apoyarte o al menos para poder tener a alguien con quien conversar, pero ellos decidieron dejarte ir solo a la fiesta e ir de turistas por Italia y la verdad no los culpas, Italia es un hermoso lugar, al menos lo que has visto ya que las ocupaciones a penas te dejan respirar._

 _Te miras una ultima vez en el espejo y te acomodas el rubio cabello hacia atrás con una mano. "Vamos, no puedes pasar toda la noche en el baño" Te regañas mentalmente y sales del baño._

 _Te ofrecen una copa de un liquido espumoso que supones es champagne, tomas la copa dando un sorbo, el sabor es bueno. De verdad se lucieron para la fiesta ya que todo parece perfecto, como sacado de una película._

 _Caminas por el salón buscando con la mirada a alguien con quien conversar, una hermosa mujer se acerca a ti con una sonrisa. Saluda moviendo la mano y tú le sonríes de regreso aunque secretamente tienes miedo que este saludando a alguien detrás de ti, así que te giras para verificar._

 _—Hey, Rayo McQueen! -te saluda llegando hasta ti._

 _—Carla Veloso, Hola. -le sonríes. Es tu primera vez hablando con la corredora de Brasil, sin embargo ella te habla como si se conocieran de toda la vida y agradeces eso. Ya no te sientes tan solo en esa aburrida fiesta, al menos eso piensas hasta que las chicas empiezan a juntarse en un lugar. Te preguntas que esta pasando allí y al ver mejor te das cuenta de que en medio de las chicas esta Francesco Bernoulli. Frunces el ceño, ese tipo no es de tu agrado._

 _Te ofrecen otra copa pero ahora de vino y la tomas notando que Carla ya no esta a tu lado, puedes ver su cabellera azabache donde esta Francesco, ruedas los ojos fastidiado. ¿Que demonios tiene ese tipo para que todas las chicas se derritan por él? Incluso Sally suspira cada vez que menciona su nombre._

 _Tomas todo el liquido en tu copa y te entregan otra de inmediato, pierdes la cuenta después de unos minutos y ya no sabes que es lo que estas tomando. Te llevas una mano a la frente, sera mejor dejar de tomar o lo mejor seria regresar a tu habitación. Cuando estas pensando en la posibilidad de retirarte de la fiesta alguien te toma del hombro._

 _—Ciao McQueen. ¿Que haces tan alejado de todos?!_

 _—Francesco... -La única persona con la que no querías hablar._

 _—¿Donde esta tu novia? No me digas que te dejaron plantado. -pregunta en tono burlón._

 _—Claro que no, eso no es posible. Ella no quería estar aquí porque piensa que eres molesto y no quería toparse contigo._

 _—Ja! jaja eso es imposible, todas quieren toparse con Francesco. -dice el italiano rodeando su brazo por tus hombros. —Escucha Rayito, si te sientes solo aquí te presentare a unas chicas._

 _—No, gracias... -pero aun ante tu negativa él te arrastra hacia el montón de chicas con quien estaba antes._

 _—Belle ragazze, Il mio amico , McQueen. Como pueden ver él es guapo, pero no tanto como Francesco lo es._

 _—¿Mm? ¿Ciao? -saludaste no muy seguro y de inmediato las chicas te rodearon también._

 _Después de eso la noche transcurrió un poco menos aburrida, aunque cada vez que alguien te preguntaban por Sally simplemente tomabas todo en tu copa y pedías otra evadiendo la pregunta. Esa fue la razón (y tu poca tolerancia al alcohol) por la cual estabas sintiéndote mareado._

 _A paso lento caminas por el pasillo hacia el elevador, ya fue suficiente de fiesta así que quieres regresar a tu habitación, casi tropiezas un par de veces por suerte tienes algo a que sujetarte, excepto esa ultima vez cuando ibas a caer contra el suelo, pero alguien te detuvo._

 _Sin darte cuenta te llevo a su habitación para que descansaras un poco, ahora te encuentras en su cama mientras él te cuenta una historia sobre una vez que se ligo a una francesa y a su amiga al mismo tiempo. Te ríes sin saber exactamente porque, tal vez estas tan borracho que hasta empiezas a pensar que las historias de Francesco son divertidas._

 _—Me siento mareado, acostarse no fue buena idea. -dices mientras aprietas los parpados extendiendo tus brazos en la cama, abres los ojos cuando sientes los dedos de Francesco recorrer tu rostro y tus ojos azules se encuentran con los avellana del italiano._

 _—Tengo curiosidad... ¿Lo has hecho con un hombre?_

 _—¿Hacer que? -preguntas alejando su mano, pero de inmediato su otra mano te acaricia._

 _—¿Qué? No me digas que no lo has hecho ni con una mujer?_

 _—¿Hacer qué? -preguntas molesto alejando su otra mano pero él toma tus muñecas y las pone contra la cama._

 _—¡Eres tan puro McQueen! Es la primera vez que veo a un virgen en el mundo de las carreras de autos. ¿debo pedir un deseo?_

 _—Yo no...! -desvías la mirada avergonzado. —¿Acaso lo has hecho con un chico?_

 _—Claro, Francesco es demasiado deseado por chicas y chicos que seria imposible no haber probado un poco de todo. ¿Quieres probar? McQueen._

 _—No, y ya suéltame. -ordenas en tono serio, pero el italiano no se mueve ni un centímetro. Tratas de liberarte pero Francesco aprieta un poco mas su agarre a tus muñecas, eso comienza a asustarte y tratas de liberarte con mas ganas. Tal vez el miedo se reflejo en tu expresión y por eso el italiano te hablo con voz tranquilizadora._

 _—Shh, shh... No tengas miedo rayito... Déjame todo a mi y se sentirá genial._

 _Sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarte nada, lo que lo hizo fue el beso que te dio despué beso que empezó lento y fue aumentando de ritmo, un beso demandante que te robo la respiración y te hizo quedar aun mas mareado que el alcohol._

 _Tus manos seguían a los lados de tu cabeza, pero él ya no sujetaba tus muñecas, el italiano ahora estaba ocupado desvistiéndote y tu cabeza estaba tan nublada y tu cuerpo tan caliente que ni siquiera podías detenerlo._

 _La sensación de sus labios recorriendo tu cuello, tus hombros, tu pecho, tu abdomen._

 _"Ahh, Francesco..." Tu voz sonaba en un tono tan extraño que te resultaba desconocido, era como si no fueras tu quien estaba jadeando y gimiendo el nombre del italiano. Pero sí, ese eras tu..._

 _—Ngh! D-detente, eso duele... -te quejaste mientras tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, volteaste el rostro para evitar que él te viera. Una de tus manos trato de empujarlo pero él la detuvo._

 _—Tranquilo, pronto se sentirá mejor. -dijo besando la mano con la que antes lo empujabas y moviendo sus dedos dentro de tu cuerpo, seguía siendo incomodo pero poco a poco la sensación fue cambiando. Levantaste la mirada encontrándote con que Bernoulli te veía atento, jadeaste su nombre sin notarlo y el maldijo bajito en su lengua materna antes de sacar sus dedos y sustituirlos por otra parte de su cuerpo._

 _Un fuerte gemido escapo de tus labios mientras lo sentías adentrarse a tu cuerpo, apretaste con fuerza las sabanas mientras respirabas agitado, sentiste sus dedos recorrer tu cabello y abriste los ojos para encontrarte con sus ojos avellana viéndote fijamente. De nuevo te calmo con un beso y te hizo abrazarlo mientras empezaba a moverse._

 _Clavaste las uñas en su espalda, al principio como reprimenda porque te dolía cada embestida, después dejaste de darte cuenta cuando lo hacías._

 _La habitación se lleno de gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, tu cuerpo estaba caliente el alcohol había desaparecido el pudor en ti y tu voz rogaba entre gemidos por más._

 _"Francesco, Francesco, Francesco, Francesco"_

 _Lo único en lo que podías pensar y lo único que lograbas articular entre tus gemidos mientras el italiano entraba y salia a su antojo de tu cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que te hiciera alcanzar el orgasmo haciéndote sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho, como recompensa (según él) te dio un beso demandante que hizo que te desmayaras (literalmente)._

 _Ahora que lo pensabas todo había sido un error, podías culpar al alcohol de ello. Podías decir que estabas tan borracho que no tenias idea de que demonios estabas haciendo..._

 _Entonces recuerdas que Francesco no bebió nada esa noche... Todo lo que él hizo, lo hizo estando consiente._

 _¿Que significaba eso?_

 _No quieres preguntarle directamente... Menos ahora que te ve como si te quisiera devorar con la simple mirada._

 _—Felicidades McQueen! -dice Carla Veloso palmeándote la espalda, todos se giran para ver a la corredora. Iban a hacer una carrera de demostración así que todos los corredores estaban reunidos antes de empezar._

 _—¿Que celebramos McQueen? -pregunto el español Miguel Camino._

 _—¿No saben? Nuestro McQueen se va a casar! -presumió tu amigo Mate. —Con su novia Sally._

 _Y la mirada de Francesco sobre ti no sabias como interpretarla._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2. -Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo.**

La carrera de demostración resulto de una manera "desastrosa", como era de suponerse te dejaste llevar por tus emociones al estar al volante y es que eso aunque te ayudo a ser el novato sensación también te causo un montón de problemas. Hoy era uno de esos días, aunque sabias que la carrera era solo para ir conociendo la pista y para que los patrocinadores buscaran talento entre los corredores de manera pacifica (osea sin esa pelea a muerte por llegar primeros) Tú no pudiste dejar tu competitividad con Francesco y gracias a ello habían tenido una pelea durante la carrera, ademas sumándole que de alguna manera la frecuencia del radio en tus pits se mezclo con la de tu enemigo y podías escuchar todo lo que decía el italiano.

No te ayudaba a concentrarte el que se la pasara cantando.

—Te voglio bene assaie

ma tanto tanto bene sai

è una catena ormai

che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai~

—¿Quieres callarte? Sabes que estoy escuchando todo lo que dices... -le dijiste mientras fruncías el ceño, no escuchaste nada por unos segundos y después volviste a escuchar su voz cantando aun mas fuerte. Le gritaste de regreso y lo escuchaste estallas en una sonora carcajada, Sí, el se estaba burlando de ti.

Cuando por fin dejo de cantar pensaste que al fin podrías tener algo de paz mientras acelerabas en la ultima vuelta., pero Francesco te hablo de nuevo.

—Hey McQueen. ¿Que vas a hacer después de la carrera?

—No lo sé, tal vez ir a cualquier lugar donde no me estés jodiendo. -respondiste malhumorado.

—No te estoy jodiendo...aun. -el tono lascivo que uso provoco que tus mejillas se sonrojaran, apretaste un poco mas el volante mientras anotabas mentalmente no decir esa palabra cerca de el italiano.

—¿Que pasa rayito? ¿Te sonrojaste?

—Claro que no... ¿Quien demonios se sonrojaría? -dijiste a la defensiva, lo escuchaste reír de nuevo. Sabias que estaba a tu lado viéndote, ahora querías con mas ganas tener vidrios negros para no ver la sonrisa burlona que te dedicaba Bernoulli.

—¡Oye McQueen! ho appena ricordato... Iba a preguntarte ¿que canción quieres que cante en tu boda?

—Primero, nadie te invito. Segundo ¿a quien demonios le gustaría escucharte cantar? y tercero vete al diablo Bernoulli!

—Sei così carino , McQueen. -te dijo en un tono meloso. —Pues primero me invito la bella Sally. A ti, a ti te gusta mi voz. ¿No me sientes ahora?...Hablándote al oído. -susurro y si, lo sentiste hablándote al oído gracias a los auriculares por los que se comunicaban. Sentiste un escalofrió recorrerte la espalda y al mismo tiempo en un contraste sentiste también el calor subirte desde lo bajo del estomago. Aunque no quisieras admitirlo aun podías recordar la sensación de tener al italiano hablándote al oído, sus brazos sujetándote con firmeza desde atrás y todos esos pensamientos terminaron en tus recuerdos de Francesco hundiéndose en tu cuerpo, llevándote a la gloria con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Te descontrolaste un poco y gracias a ello terminaste chocando con la valla antes de cruzar en segundo lugar (ya que Francesco termino en primero por que redujiste la velocidad). Fuiste de mala gana hasta tus pits para ser regañado por tus amigos.

Y ahora allí estas, en el lugar donde esta guardado tu auto. Con el celular en el oído escuchando el molesto tono de espera.

—Vamos, contesta de una vez... -dices molesto viendo la abolladura que tiene ahora tu auto, tus amigos fueron con Sally a recorrer las tiendas para preparar una fiesta asi que estas solo en el almacén con tu auto y hablando por teléfono con Ramón.

—Si, la pintura esta arruinada en esa parte, decidí llamarte porque no quiero que nadie mas toque a mi auto. ¿Puedes venir?

—Si, de que puedo puedo... Pero pues tardare, Italia no esta a la vuelta de la esquina de radiador Springs.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos dos semanas para arreglarlo antes de la carrera. ¿Sera tiempo suficiente? -preguntas mientras tocas el raspón, pero antes de que Ramón te conteste sientes unos brazos tomarte por la cintura y de inmediato una mordida a tu cuello que provoca que un sonido vergonzoso escape de tu garganta.

—Mgh... -te cubres la boca con la mano libre y le das un golpe con el codo a Bernoulli el cual parece no darse cuenta de que acabas de golpearlo y continua besándote (y mordiendo) el cuello.

—¿Que fue eso? -escuchas preguntar a Ramón y el italiano te susurra al oído "Dile que soy yo haciéndote gemir".

—¡No es nada, te esperamos aquí! Adiós. -dices de manera apresurada y cuelgas. Te quitas los brazos de Bernoulli de encima y te volteas hacia él molesto. —¿Que demonios crees que haces?

—Estoy aquí, siendo guapo. Francesco siempre lo es. -te responde en tono presumido acomodando su cabello castaño hacia atrás.

—Pues este es el deposito de mi equipo, así que vete! -le ordenas y el se cruza de brazos.

—Pero que feo golpe le has hecho a tu auto, McQueen. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te distraes durante una carrera?

—Todo fue tu culpa, de no ser por que tenia que escuchar tu molesta voz todo el tiempo no hubiera pasado nada.

—Pero a ti te gusta mi voz, y sabes que mas te gusta? Mi nombre. ¿debo recordarte como lo decías sin paras? Francesco, Francesco Oh, Francesco!

—Eso fue una clara equivocación! Te aprovechaste de mi...-dijiste cruzándote de brazos también y lo viste sonreír antes de que te tomara por la cintura, como era de esperarse reaccionaste de inmediato para intentar alejarlo pero él te beso.

Y fue algo extraño ya que tu le atribuías al alcohol la sensación de sentirte mareado, pero no, todo era gracias a los besos demandantes de Bernoulli y lo confirmaste con ese beso.

—Así es, me aproveche de ti y lo haré de nuevo ahora...solo que hoy si no tendrás la excusa del alcohol para tenerte gimiendo sonoramente... -eso te molesto por alguna razón, en un rápido movimiento alejaste a Bernoulli y le diste un golpe en la cara. Eso fue un grave error, no solo porque sabes cuanto ama su rostro ese tipo, sino porque la manera en la que te veía ahora te recordaba a una fiera a punto de comerse a su victima.

—Que malo eres McQueen. Francesco solo esta diciendo la verdad, ¿acaso no soportas escucharlo? -te dijo tomándote fuerte por las muñecas, trataste de alejarlo pero de alguna manera termino poniéndote contra tu auto, de inmediato sentiste una de sus manos moviéndose a tu entrepierna. Tus piernas temblaron, si no estuvieras con el pecho recargado en el auto seguramente estarías cayendo.

—Eres un idiota, suéltame ahora mismo. -ordenaste y por mas que quisiste poner un tono firme no lo lograste, tu cuerpo temblaba y sabias bien que no era de miedo, te da vergüenza admitir que es excitación que estas mas que excitado con la idea de que Francesco te tome allí mismo. —Ngh... Francesco, detente...

—Yo se que no quieres que me detenga. -te susurra inclinándose sobre ti, sientes su peso sobre tu espalda, mientras su mano se cuela bajo tu ropa tocándote directamente.

Te muerdes el labio con fuerza, no le darás el gusto de escucharte al menos eso piensas hasta que el calor empieza a invadir todo tu cuerpo. Los movimientos de la mano de Francesco aumentan y ya que no estas poniendo resistencia el ya no te retiene contra el auto el aprovecha para quitarte el pantalón (de hecho solo te saca una pierna de él) ,mientras su otra mano se ocupa de prepararte, sus dedos se mueven dentro al ritmo de su mano. Gimes bajito su nombre sin poder evitarlo, tus dedos tratan de apretarse contra algo pero a la vista solo tienes el 95 sobre tu auto.

Después de una espera que se te hace eterna el retira sus dedos y lo sustituye por su hombría, gimes al sentirlo dentro, porque el muy idiota fue hasta el fondo a la primera, aprietas los parpados con fuerza y te muerdes el labio cuando empiezan los envistes.

Por la posición puedes sentir a Francesco en tu espalda, ahora que estas conteniendo tus gemidos puedes escucharlo a él, quizá no tan sonoro como tu pero lo esta haciendo.

"¿Quien esta gimiendo ahora?" susurras y el detiene sus movimiento unos segundos antes de voltearte, quedas con la espalda sobre tu auto con las piernas sobre los hombros del italiano.

—Ciao, McQueen... que hermosa vista tengo desde aquí. -te dice en un tono burlón que hace que te sonrojes hasta las orejas.

—Vete al infierno Bernoulli...

—Mejor al cielo, así te llevo de una vez .-Ahora en esta posición te sientes (y estas) mas expuesto. Como sea se te olvida hasta tu nombre cuando el empieza a moverse encontrando aquel punto dentro de ti que te vuelve loco.

"Francesco, ahh"

Pierdes la cuenta de las veces en las que dices su nombre, tus manos se hunden en su cabello color chocolate y tus labios buscan una forma de callar los gemidos en la boca de Francesco. Esta vez lo sientes venir de manera mas intensa, te aferras con fuerza al italiano sintiendo el orgasmo envolverte.

—Demonios... -gimes cerrando los ojos, aun sintiendo a Francesco.

—McQueen... -te susurra antes de besarte y correspondes aun teniendo ligeros espasmos.

—¿Que significa esto?! -escuchas de pronto y ves a una mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena...

ahora definitivamente odias mas a Francesco bernoulli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. -Un paso para el desastre.**

Recorres el lugar con la vista, con esta ya van diez veces que tu mirada busca nerviosa a los Bernoulli. Asientes mientras sonríes para Sally quien esta sentada frente a ti hablándote sobre lo que vieron en las tiendas y sobre lo mucho que quiere una boda en la campiña. O de eso estaba hablando hace media hora, ciertamente no le estas poniendo atención.

Aunque no quieras admitirlo desde hace unos días no haces mas que pensar en el idiota de Francesco, desde que... Ni siquiera quieres recordar desde cuando no puedes sacártelo de la mente, te mueres de vergüenza.

¡¿Como es que puedes vivir después de que alguien los descubrió?!

Tú mismo te lo preguntas.

Y es justo desde ese día que alguien los descubrió haciéndolo sobre tu auto que estas evitando al italiano a toda cosa.

Cada vez que el castaño esta cerca de ti te aseguras de que alguien este en medio de los dos, también de manera nada disimulada has estado escapando de él y cada vez que dice que tienen que hablar lo ignoras y te larga, te vas lo mas lejos que te es posible... porque si estas cerca de Bernoulli volverás a caer.

Es por eso que no quieres estar en ningún lugar en donde el italiano este presente, pero justo ahora te encuentras en una fiesta en la que celebran a la madre de Francesco.

Él invito a todos los corredores y tu fuiste claro en decirle que no querías, pero te chantajearon para aceptar. ¿Como fue eso? Algo así...

Francesco estaba hablando sobre la fiesta enorme que iba a hacerle a su amada progenitora, todos estaban encantados por ser invitados a una fiesta italiana (ya que todos eran extranjeros y estaban curiosos). Cuando los ojos almendra de Francesco se encontraron con los celestes que eran tus ojos lo único que pudiste hacer fue retroceder. Y aunque buscaste un modo de escapar no te fue posible, habías bajado la guardia un momento.

—¿Cuento con tu presencia en la fiesta? -te pregunto poniendo los brazos a cada lado de tu cabeza, tu negaste de inmediato.

—No, yo estaré ocupado ese día.

—Aun no te digo cuando sera. -te dijo enarcando una ceja, resoplaste por ser tan idiota (pero ¿Quien no era idiota cuando Francesco lo veía tan de cerca?)

—Sea el día que sea estaré ocupado, no estoy aquí por gusto ¿sabias?

—¿No?

—No, estoy aquí solo por trabajo Cuando las carreras terminen regresare a Estados unidos, lejos de ti.

—Eso hace que suene a que no quieres a nadie de tus compañeros, eres un poco frió ¿no Crees McQueen? -te pregunto con ese tono cantarin característico de los italianos, paso sus dedos por tu barbilla y lentamente subió por tus mejillas hasta tu cabello. Reaccionaste de mala manera e hiciste algo (excesivo) de lo que te arrepentiste al momento. Le diste un puñetazo mientras decías.

"No me toques"

Quizá fue el tono, el golpe o la manera despectiva en la que dijiste aquello, pero gracias a eso viste a Francesco abrir los ojos como platos, todos tus compañeros los veían a unos metros con una expresión genuina de sorpresa. De inmediato escuchaste que preguntaron ¿Que pasaba? y porque estaban peleando.

Pudiste inventar una excusa.. pero cuando viste al italiano te quedaste sin ideas.

La expresión dolida de Francesco te aturdió casi tanto como si te hubiera regresado el golpe, pasaste de él y caminaste hacia la salida, tenias que huir de allí, tenias que alejarte de él. Pero antes de que pudieras salir de aquel lugar alguien llego y se planto frente a ti.

—Ciao, McQueen. -te saludo en tono meloso, su cabello castaño igual al de Francesco, sus ojos iguales a los del molesto corredor, después de todo era su madre, era obvio que se parecería al tipo que te volvía loco (en todos los sentidos).

—Lo siento, voy de salida...

—Vengo con tu linda prometida. -te dijo la mujer y de inmediato la chica te salto a los brazos diciéndote "Rayito". Sonreíste nervioso mientras Francesco iba a donde su madre.

—¿Que te paso en la cara?

—No es nada, mamá. -respondió Francesco y le besó la mejilla cariñoso. Los ojos almendra de la mujer se posaron en ti de inmediato, tu querías salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

—Por cierto McQueen, le decía a tu prometida que los espero en mi fiesta. Seria un gran honor para mi tener a la gente que es importante para mi hijo en mi casa.

—Yo estaré ocupado... -dijiste al mismo tiempo que Francesco decía "Él estará ocupado".

—Seguro que es algo que se puede cancelar... ¿No? ¡o es como lo que estabas haciendo el otro día? -te pregunto entrecerrando su mirado sobre ti y sabias a lo que se refería, Porque ella los había visto sobre tu auto. —Vendrás ¿verdad?

Sabias que te estaba chantajeando, que esa pregunta era solo para presionarte. Ella te exigía ir y no podías decirle que no. Tu mirada se poso sobre el rostro de Francesco, por primera vez él no estaba viéndote tenia el rostro volteado y te dejaba ver la marca roja que le habías dejado por el golpe.

Asentiste sintiéndote entre la espada y la pared susurrando un "iré".

Y allí estabas, en la fiesta de la madre de Francesco escapando de él, lo extraño era que habías visto a la señora Bernoulli pero no al corredor. No sabias si eso era bueno o malo.

Cuando fuiste a estirar un momento las piernas terminaste en el jardín de la enorme casa, desde allí daba una vista hermosa del mar. Te quedaste viendo un momento hasta que escuchaste unas risas cerca de ti y el nombre de Francesco, lo buscaste entre el jardín y no tardaste mucho en encontrarlo besando a una hermosa chica a la que reconocías como una modelo.

Tu respiración se detuvo cuando los ojos avellana te encontraron entre las flores del jardín, esa mirada que conocías bien, la que el italiano ponía cuando estaba a punto de "devorarte" solo que esta vez no era para ti.

Giraste sobre tus talones y saliste rápidamente del jardín, llegaste a donde Sally y estas pensando pedirle que de fueran en ese mismo instante, pero ella estaba platicando con la señora Bernoulli. Te obligaron a sentarte frente a ellas en la mesa y tuviste que reprimir tus ganas de gritar.

—Ciao McQueen... -escuchaste su voz a tu lado, lo fulminaste con la mirada. Él ya no iba acompañado de nadie, eso te aliviaba un poco...

—Francesco... -dijiste su nombre a modo de saludo y sentiste su mano recorrer tu pierna por debajo de la mesa...

Definitivamente odias a Francesco...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4. -El paso dado.**

La animada platica que se esta llevando en la mesa debería ser suficiente para mantenerte entretenido, de alguna manera la madre de Francesco y Sally empezaron a hablar sobre ti, sobre las copas Pistón Hudson Hornet que has ganado. Eso seria suficiente para mantenerte hablando pero lo que sucedía debajo de la mesa te tenia nervioso.

Hace casi nada cuando estabas en el hermoso jardín de la casa Bernoulli habías visto a Francesco con una chica a la que reconociste como una de las modelos de la marca italiana de autos, los viste besándose y saliste disparado de allí dispuesto a irte. Pero no pudiste hacerlo y ahora allí escuchando como por encima de la mesa Francesco coquetea con tu prometida y por debajo de la mesa no deja de recorrerte la pierna con los dedos.

—¿Y que has pensado de una boda en la playa? -escuchaste a Francesco preguntar y la cara de Sally se lleno de emoció hombros se tensaron al momento en el que ella estiro su mano y tomo la tuya sobre la mesa, normalmente le hubieras tomado con ambas manos, pero tu otra extremidad estaba ocupada deteniendo la mano del molesto italiano.

—Bueno, yo estaría encantada de poder tener una boda en la playa, le comentaba a tu madre que me gustaría... que fuera en Italia, porque es un lugar hermoso. ¿Verdad? -te pregunto Sally y tu asentiste.

—La verdad no he tenido tiempo de visitar ningún lugar en Italia, así que no lo sé.

Respondiste de inmediato y era cierto, a diferencia de tus amigos que iban de aquí para allá todo el tiempo tu tenias que cumplir con un horario de entrevistas, platicas, carreras y demás cosas. Sin embargo escuchaste bufar a ambos Bernoulli al mismo tiempo, durante unos segundo no supiste porque hasta que la señora Bernoulli comento un "Si, McQueen esta muy ocupado todo el tiempo, las carreras agotan a los muchachos. También lo que hacen después de ellas."

Agradeciste internamente que Sally no le preguntara a que se refería con eso, alejaste la mano de Francesco de una vez por todas y te levantaste de la mesa. Podías sentir la mirada de Francesco sobre ti mientras rodeabas la mesa y le susurrabas al oído "ya vuelvo". El cabello platinado de Sally te hizo cosquillas en la nariz, reíste bajito y le besaste la mejilla mas por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—¡Pero que linda pareja! -escuchaste que decía Francesco, sabias que lo decía con sarcasmo.

—No te robes a mi prometida mientras no estoy, Francesco~ -le respondiste antes de alejarte de la mesa, un momento antes de que te alejaras, tu mirada índigo sobre el almendra del italiano.

—No lo haré... -te dijo y sabias que era cierto... Porque ese tipo loco quería robarte a ti.

La casa de los Bernoulli era hermosa, no necesitabas saber mucho sobre decoración como para darte cuenta de que todo encajaba a la perfección. Ademas todas esas cosas finas y pomposas te recordaban a Francesco así que pensabas que le iban perfecto a su casa. A su enorme casa... en la que ahora estabas perdido.

Parecería estúpido y cliché, pero estabas perdido.

Cuando te habías levantado de la mesa había sido con el propósito de ir al servicio, pero te encontraste con el inconveniente de que todos los del primer piso estaban ocupado y tenían hasta fila. Alguien te sugirió que subieras al segundo piso, pero rechazaste la sugerencia argumentando que podías esperar como los demás ya que no querías molestar a la anfitriona.

Como si la hubieras invocado la señora Bernoulli apareció para darte permiso de ir al segundo piso, incluso ella te guió hasta el servicio.

Te tomaste tu tiempo en mojarte la cara (que era para lo que ibas). Respiraste hondo un par de veces viendo tus ojos añil en el espejo frente a ti, tenias que calmarte... "¿Que demonios eres? ¿Un adolescente?"

Te regañaste mentalmente, porque tu cuerpo reaccionaba hasta por el mínimo toque del Italiano. Y eso no era bueno, no podías dejar que bajara tus defensas así, no lo ibas a dejar jugar contigo.

Cuando saliste del baño tu guía ya no estaba cerca y tuviste que buscar la manera de regresar a la fiesta, sin éxito. Pero tu búsqueda te llevo a una habitación particular, te preguntaste porqué tenían tantas habitaciones si solo vivían ellos dos juntos. A paso lento entraste a la habitación, esta estaba mas modesta que el resto de la casa con una cama individual, un sillón largo de color beige, un pequeño librero y sobre el librero una foto en un retrato.

Tu curiosidad pudo mas que tu y antes de darte cuenta ya tenias la foto entre tus manos. La observaste atento, en el retrato había un pequeño niño de no mas de 5 años con una expresión extraña en el rostro (parecía dolido, enojado y tan inocente), de rodillas frente al pequeño estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, a pesar de ser joven su aspecto la hacia lucir mayor (se veía un poco descuidada, su cabello, sus ropas),ambos con un cuerpo delgado (por no decir que estaban en los huesos).

No podías reconocerlo, esa carita sucia, esa expresión tan humana, ese cabello revuelto y enredado... Nada de eso lo habías visto nunca, pero sus ojos...Esos ojos almendra los reconocerías en donde fuera. Te dio un vuelco el corazón al darte cuenta que se trataba de Francesco.

"Francesco..." Abrazaste la foto contra tu pecho, como si estuvieras abrazando al pequeño Francesco...

—No deberías estar aquí McQueen. -Su voz te sobresalto y te giraste al momento que escuchabas algo romperse, demasiado tarde te diste cuenta que habías dejado caer el retrato.

—Me perdí y ¿Que demonios haces aquí?!

—Esta es mi habitación. -te sentiste estúpido de inmediato, antes de que dijeras otra tontería caminaste a la salida. Francesco se acerco al retrato levantando la fotografía.—Mia mamma mi ha detto "Francesco, il tuo amante ha bisogno di voi ."

—¿Y eso que significa? -preguntaste enarcando una ceja.

Escuchaste la risa de Bernoulli y lo viste acercarse, te olvidaste de tu curiosidad por saber que había dicho y fuiste hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada. Trataste de girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada (con llave quizá).

—Significa: Mi madre me ha dicho "Francesco, tu amante necesita de ti".

Sentiste de inmediato tu rostro arder de vergüenza por muchas razones, pensaste en decir "Tu madre esta loca" pero eso seria lo peor que podría decir en ese momento considerando lo mucho que el corredor idolatraba a su progenitora (como muchos italianos).

"No necesito de ti" "No soy tu amante" "Déjame en paz" Maldito idiota" "Muérete mil veces Bernoulli" "Vete al diablo"

Las dijiste todas, incluso las repetiste mientras forcejeabas con él. Lo golpeaste y el te mordió el cuello con mucha fuerza, la "pelea" termino justo donde el italiano te quería; en la cama.

Como no dejabas de empujarlo (aun cuando una parte de ti simplemente quería darse por vencido con Bernoulli) él te ato por las muñecas con tu propia corbata, ahora recordabas porque no te gustaban esas cosas.

Tu cuerpo se sentía caliente, en especial ese lugar en el que recorrían los dedos italianos. Los botones de tu camisa fueron desatados con facilidad mientras con su otra mano dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre tu entrepierna.(Y de nuevo fuiste testigo de la habilidad que tenia ese tipo para quitarte la ropa en segundos). Como si eso fuera poco la boca del castaño recorría desde tu cuello, hombros, clavícula dejando un camino de marcas y besos húmedos hasta tus pezones.

Tu voz sonaba extraña aun cuando estabas mandando a Bernoulli a la mierda, sintiendo la boca caliente de Francesco, sus dedos frotando ese lugar tan sensible, su maldito cabello te hacia cosquillas en la barbilla.

Y mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos ahogados tu solo podías pensar en Francesco, las manos de Francesco, los labios de Francesco, el maldito y perfectamente peinado cabello de Francesco, el olor de su estúpido perfume, su estúpida y odiosa voz.

—Ahh... -temblaste bajo el toque de sus dedos y tu espalda se arqueo ligeramente, pero Bernoulli se detuvo. Escuchaste como bufaba y reía bajito. Abriste los ojos un poco para verlo, él te sonreír con esa mueca presumida en el rostro.

—No te corras aun McQueen, no hemos ni empezado. Pequeño precoz. -te dijo mientras desataba el frente de sus pantalones. Moviste tus manos aun atadas por las muñecas y bajaste todos tus dedos excepto los medios.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Oh, che carino. McQueen. -el tono juguetón que uso para decir eso que según recordabas significaba "Oh, que lindo" no te dio buena espina. Mas aun cuando tomo tus manos y las dirigió hacia su dureza.

"¿Que demonios haces? Pervertido" dijiste y lo escuchaste reír mientras movía su mano con las tuyas sobre su miembro.

Giraste tu cabeza hacia un lado, ahora con tus manos ocupadas no tenias donde esconder tu rostro. Apretaste tus parpados pero no podías alejar tu mente de la sensación en tus dedos, caliente..Duro...Francesco.

Sentiste sus manos sobre tu rostro y después un beso hambriento te arranco el aliento. Te diste cuenta que tus manos seguían moviéndose sin ayuda de las de Francesco.

Y te paso lo que te pasaba cada vez con Francesco, tu mente estaba nublada y tu cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo. No supiste exactamente que le dijiste, pero parece que lo calentó aun mas. Lo sentiste hundirse profundo de una estocada y ambos maldijeron al unisono. Después de la sensación incomoda del principio (a la que aun no te podías acostumbrar) los movimientos se volvieron mas bien erráticos. Adentro, afuera...

Caliente.. muy caliente.

Sentías que te derretías y te volvías uno con Bernoulli y no sabias si eso te gustaba o no. Sus cuerpo chocando a veces demasiado lento, otras veces tan fuerte que creías que iba a romperte. Sin embargo tu interior temblaba y se apretaba al rededor de Francesco.

"¡Oh, Dios!" No sabias que alguien de verdad podía gritar eso, sin embargo la manera en la que Francesco se movía tocando ese dulce punto dentro de ti en cada enviste te hacia decir un montón de incoherencias.

Te sentías abrumado en sensaciones, alguna vez habías leído que el buen sexo te dejaba siendo una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido. Y con Francesco te pasaba, sin embargo hoy todo se sentía mas intenso. Tu cuerpo tembló y tus piernas se abrazaron con fuerza a las caderas del italiano.

"Fran...aah"

Maldito Francesco... Y como ya se te estaba haciendo costumbre lo empujaste lejos una vez que termino. Porque el arrepentimiento venia cuando tu mente volvía a trabajar.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios"

Te levantaste sintiéndote mareado y de pronto todo parecía dar vueltas... Escuchaste la voz de Francesco llamándote y caíste sintiendo un dolor punzante en la palma de tu mano...Después de eso todo se volvió negro

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos aun estaba oscuro, estabas sentado y podías escuchar de fondo el ruido de un potente motor De alguna forma eso te hacia sentir relajado...Volviste a cerrar los ojos sintiendo una brisa ligera sobre tus mejillas. Tu cuerpo se sentía pesado y sentías calor a pesar de que solo tenias un saco cubriéndote.

Abriste los ojos de golpe.

—¿Que demonios...?

—Ciao McQueen, buonanotte.

—¿Donde estoy? ¿Y que estoy haciendo contigo Bernoulli?! -preguntaste enojado sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

—Estas en mi ferrari y te estoy secuestrando... Ademas tienes fiebre, así que cállate y duérmete.

—Regresa me a casa. -exigiste de inmediato y el se rió y detuvo el auto. Te toco la frente antes de salir.

—Quédate aquí. -te ordeno. Y te quédate quieto porque estabas demasiado débil hasta para llevarle la contraria. Tus ojos se cerraban solos del cansancio que sentías, pero los abriste cuando sentiste la puerta abrirse. Algo frío sobre tu frente y los brazos de Francesco rodeándote, con cuidado sacándote del auto y llevándote en brazos hasta una habitación.

Por el camino lo golpeaste, pero sin fuerza, no dejaste de pegarle hasta que te dejo en una cama. Le agradeció a alguien y fue allí que notaste que había alguien mas acompañándolo.

La compresa fría en tu frente te hacia sentir un poco mejor, tal vez fue el cansancio pero te pareció que Francesco susurraba algo mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

"buonanotte... Amore..." y el sueño te gano.


End file.
